Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 184? ${3,4,5,6,12}$
By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $184$ by each of our answer choices. $184 \div 3 = 61\text{ R }1$ $184 \div 4 = 46$ $184 \div 5 = 36\text{ R }4$ $184 \div 6 = 30\text{ R }4$ $184 \div 12 = 15\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $184$ with no remainder is $4$ $ 46$ $4$ $184$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $4$ are contained within the prime factors of $184$ $184 = 2\times2\times2\times23 4 = 2\times2$ Therefore the only factor of $184$ out of our choices is $4$. We can say that $184$ is divisible by $4$.